Elina Vance
"Oh Big Sister!" Elina (エリナ) is the 3rd daughter of Count Vance and its most loyal servant. She is a prominent Queen's Blade competitor who entered the tournament in hopes of finding (and bringing back) her older sibling, Leina, under her father's orders. She operates with two faces, switching between a smiling coy princess and a vicious brutal fighter, switching between a noble guard and a deadly assassin, and switching between a kind sister and a cruel sadist. Appearance Elina is a young woman in her late teens who stands at a height of 168 centimeters. Her armor bears a cat motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm, and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black panties, with a ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes. 'Rebellion' Elina outfit still bears the cat motif as the last one, only this time around its all black. She has cat-eared face-guard, and has a breast plate with rubies on it, with a black cape. On her left arm she has a full-length arm-guard with a sapphire where the shoulder is, and a metal wristband on her right arm. On her legs she wears a black thong also with small rubies on it, and has metal thigh-length boots. Personality Unlike her sister Leina, Elina has a cruel personality, and doesn't hesitate to mock her opponents or use curses to break their concentration. She has a demeaning view on anyone who is not part of the Vance family, such as commoners, workers and servitors. Since her childhood, she's felt a deep adoration for Leina. Abilities She was trained in the use of body and spear skills, attacks with strong iron claws at close range and uses a wire to try and bind opponents at long range.She also uses taunts,and knows how to demoralize her opponents to lower their guard and have them confused to give her an early advantage in battle. Trivia *She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) and Melissa Hope (English). Gallery Elina Rebellion.jpg|Elina, in her Rebellion outfit. Elina.jpg Elina 2.jpg Elina 3.jpg Elina 4.jpg Elina 5.jpg Elina 6.jpg Elina 9.jpg Elina 7.jpg Elina 8.jpg 2P ELINA.jpg|Elina 2P Alt 9e072ab4b47885222e289c1395fe0fcc.jpg 59e9e132e438004bf9fd63400a0afa37.jpg|Elina Vance training assassins for Claudette Elina Rebellion 2.jpg Elina and Leina.jpg Elina and Leina 2.jpg Elina and Leina 3.jpg Elina and Annelotte.jpg Elina and Airi.jpg Elina X-mas.jpg Elina and Nyx.jpg Elina Tree.jpg Elina Swimsuit.jpg Elina Bed.jpg Elina and Leina grab.jpg Elina SC.png Elina SC 2.png Elina SC 3.png Elina SC 4.png Elina SC 5.png wallpaper_66588_1152x864.jpg Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters